Glasses
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: Staying mad at Seth Rollins for anything longer than a few minutes is not something Kaitlyn specialises in. Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins.


_If the mentioning of the reason this fic came about is necessary... well... let's just say I may have come across a few pictures of Seth wearing glasses and thought, "woah, hey now, those are definitely the same ones Kaitlyn wears..." thus, the birth of this fic and a few internal screams. I'll be amazed if this turns out even slightly well. It's a short one, but enjoy :)_

* * *

If she had to decide on a more irritating and unnecessary time to lose her glasses, right now would be a strong candidate above all else.

It was almost three in the afternoon and she had planned to catch up on some reading for a change. There was nothing else she absolutely had to do, and she figured she deserved a somewhat 'lazy' day after a grueling week of tasks, appearances and gym sessions. Honestly, Kaitlyn loved being busy with occasional tight schedules, it meant that she was up and active and making as much out of her time as possible. She was rarely ever one for taking off days to sit and lounge around, but today was different.

The woman did acknowledge how sore she was from the gym, so that would be her reason for taking the day off. She had nothing to feel guilty about, plus, she at least had something mentally productive on her mind as opposed to just spending the day watching bad movies and sleeping. Reading and a little writing were things she equally enjoyed, so they were her two main options.

But given the glasses situation, things weren't exactly in her favour right now.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered as she looked over to the bedside table, the very place where she could have sworn she put her glasses the night before, but didn't see them. She let out a sigh, but the kind of sigh one would give off if they were trying to control their inner rage. Kaitlyn hated losing things, which is precisely why she rarely ever did and was super careful. This time was proving to be much different.

The woman sat for a moment on the edge of the bed and retraced her steps in her mind, trying to remember if she had left them somewhere else or had even lost them in a different place to her hotel room. There was no way she would be that clumsy, but the fact that she wasn't sure where they were contradicted that a little too much.

Kaitlyn finally stood up and accepted the fact that she was probably going to have to dig around for them. Fantastic. She started by rooting around in the drawers, frowning at the clattering noise all of the things in there made as well as her inability to find what she was looking for instantly. That was probably her main problem; declaring something lost forever if she didn't find it within the first two minutes or so of looking.

Having rummaged through all of the drawers, she got on her hands and knees and for some reason decided to look under the bed. All that, along with the risk of bumping her head, and they were no where to be found.

As she stood back up, the post-gym pain shot up her thighs and abdomen and brought out a noise from the woman that even scared her. With that, she threw herself back down onto the bed front first, her face sinking into the pillows and trapping the semi-audible grunts of frustration.

See, this is exactly why indoor activities were not her thing.

Just as she was about to drag herself back up and maybe continue looking, the door rattled a little, opened, and in walked her boyfriend. Coffee in hand, beanie on head, and...

"GLASSES ON FACE?!"

Seth of course looked ridiculously shocked and terrified at Kaitlyn for her abrupt yelling just as he walked through the door, his expression giving of a look of complete innocence.

"You," she practically growled, the frown on her face becoming progressively deeper and her finger pointing right at the man as she approached him. "You have had me crawling on this irritatingly rough carpet for the first and last time."

Now, as plain as his expression now looked, his eyes were definitely much wider than before. Registering what she had just said, he smirked. "I want in on whatever sexual activity you're planning in your mind."

Her reaction was an eye roll that would make even The Undertaker himself jealous. "My glasses. They appear to be on your soon-to-be-beaten-up face. I've been looking everywhere for them."

The apologetic look still hadn't reached his face, giving Kaitlyn more of an urge to shout at it. Instead, he just stood there and gave her the most incredulous look possible. "Alright, I'll give you my coffee and these glasses right now if you can tell me, with a straight face, that you spent at least five minutes looking everywhere for them."

She folded her arms moodily. "Maybe."

"I thought so."

Her anger with him was beginning to really show, and he knew he was getting to her, just like he always did. And he looked to be enjoying every second of it. He leaned forward so that he was inches from her face, the sly and teasing smile still evident and definitely making her weak at the knees. "I like your sulky face, it's pretty. Then again, a lot of your faces are pretty. We should make a collage of them."

"I am going to physically hurt you," she muttered.

He smiled yet again, taking off the glasses and holding them above her head in a mocking manner. "Oh, are you now? Shouldn't you be being nice to me considering I have something you so desperately want?" Oh, he was pushing it.

She pointed to the wall behind him. "The only thing I want right now is to throw you at that wall."

"Hold on, are we now onto the discussion of that sexual activity that was mentioned earlier? Because I'm totally up for that."

Kaitlyn, clearly not impressed, heaved out a sigh before turning around and walking back over to the bed. Seth watched as she slowly climbed back onto the bed and curled up into a foetal-like position, facing away from him.

Seth just rolled his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, then took off the beanie from his head and kicked off his shoes. He approached her quietly and sank down next to her slowly. The man laid on his side but braced himself up with an elbow. "Baaaaaby," he whispered, leaning over a little to try and get a view of her face, which was pretty difficult considering she had her back to him and half of her face was buried in the duvet.

He planted soft, light kisses over the cheekbone that was within his reach, but he could feel that she was trying to turn her head further away. Seth frowned slightly, knowing that this was just her being stubborn. He put the glasses that had still been in his hand in her hand that was just next to her face, the man then closing her hand gently. "Don't be grumpy. What's the use in grumpy Kait if I can't see that adorable face?"

That brought out a chuckle that she wasn't planning on letting out just yet, but he noticed it anyway, so there was no use in trying to take it back. "There we go."

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Come here," he said. He slid his arm just under her neck and encouraged her to turn around into him. With minor difficulty, she eventually gave in and did so. Seth brought his other arm to wrap around her waist so his hand could rub light circular motions on her back. "Forgive me yet?"

"Sure," she simply murmured. "But if you take my glasses without asking again, I will destroy you, Seth Rollins."

"Sexually?"

She rolled her eyes yet again even though she knew he couldn't see, and she assumed he had another one of those smirks planted on his face. As much as she wanted to kick him as hard as she could, she was ridiculously comfortable right now and didn't want to tarnish that. Instead, she just gave one of her disapproving sighs. "I'll kick your ass right after this nap, so be prepared."

Seth just chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

- End -


End file.
